bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akon Kuchiki
Akon Kuchiki (朽木阿近, Kuchiki Akon) is a shinigami and a vizard. He has complete mastery of his zanpakuto and has even achieved Bankai. He is a child and is partnered with Heruki Shikigaki. He is the son of Arionas (Mother) and Rikugo (Father) Kuchiki. However he was orphaned when they both mysteriously died. He is one of the main protagonists of User:Dark Shinigami's stories. Appearence Akon looks just like Toshiro Hitsugaya except he has dark blue hair and dark red eyes which is also ood for a member of the Kuchiki Family. He is also 6 inches taller than him. He wears a standard shinigami uniform with a short-sleeved white haori. Personality Overall Akon has a childish personality. He plays around constantly even when in battle. He thinks of battle as a game.He is very cocky. Though it may not look like it, Akon is a strategic genius. When he found out that his parents where murdered by a rouge Shinigami, he became set on finding him. He usually has a friendly personality, but he hates when people bring up his parents. History Akon was first a normal happy boy that was born into the noble Kuchiki family. Both of his parents were Shinigami. Akon's life was a happy one untill one day. His parents had went out on a mission and they were mysteriously killed. People had told him that they were killed by a group of Menos Grande, but Akon suspected otherwise and he decided to become a Shinigami to find out. After training he recieved his zanpakuto Eien no Fenikkusudoragon and was placed in the 5th squad. It was then he met and was partnered with Heruki Shikigaki. A short time after he found out that his parents were killed by a rouge Shinigami. When searching for the rouge shinigami, he investigated Richi Akira and ended up being exposed to the Hōgyoku. Plot Coming soon... Powers & Abilities Master of Kido: Even though younger than most shinigami,Akon can perform kido up to #81 in Bakudo and #88 in Hado. He can perform just about any kido without incantation. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Akon is an expert in swordsmanship.He has earned the nickname the "Young Sword Demon". Having been a Kuchiki he was able to show high potential and was trained in many different styles of swordsmanship. Because of this Akon does not completly rely on his zanpakūto's powers. Strategic Master: Akon is able too see through deception easily. He also can also come up with a strategy in any situation. He is always underestimated by opponents because of his size and age. He always uses this to his advantage. Many of his strategies involve using that to decieve his opponent. Immense Spiritual Pressure: He has a lot of spiritual energy for his age. Others say that he has a captain level amount of spirit energy. Flash Step Master: He uses flash step with extrodanary skill. He surpasses most shinigami in speed. However because of his young age he cannot use flash step no more 5 times every 10 minutes. Zanpakūto Eien no Fenikkusudoragon (永遠のフェニックスドラゴン, The Eternal Phoenix Dragon) is Akon's zanpakūto.When sealed Eien n o Fenikkusdoragon looks like a regular katana except it's guard which is in the shape of a bronze circular sphere. It's hilt is light green and it's hilt is dark green. His sheath shrinks when he draws his sword yet it grows back when he is ready to sheath it. The sword is 1.2 meters which is a little shorter then Toshiro Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru making it almost as tall as Akon himself, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Instead he wears it on his back using a dark blue sash. Eien no Fenikkusudoragon is a fire-type zanpakuto as represented in it's name. (A Phoenix and a Dragon representing the element of fire.) It has the ability to generate fire without needing the presence of fire to do so. Akon has exceptional skill at wielding and controling it to the point that he has achieved Bankai. * Shikai: It is released by the phrase "Incinerate my enemies for all eternity" (永遠の焼却私の敵, Eien no Shōyaku Watashi no Teki). When ready to release his shikai, Akon holds his zanpakūto sideways with it pointing to the left and announces it's release phrase. (Note: Even though Akon holds his sword to the right when he releases it, he is not limited to having to hold his sword to the left in order to release it.) When the release phrase is announced, Akon is ingulfed in flame that does not seem to harm him. However it will harm the people around him unless Akon doesn't want the flames to. When the flame ends, the blade part of Akon's sword becomes made of flame. : Shikai Special Ability: Akon can make the flames expand and contract in order to use them for various forms of attack and defense. He can also make the flames disperse similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. When the flames are dispersed, they can be used to safely transport Akon to an area. However, trhe dispersed flames can also be used for attack and defense. *'Bankai' Vizard Powers Coming soon... Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami Captain Category:5th Division Category:Character